Punishment to
by Fanfickisara
Summary: loki is banned to earth wthout powers or his voice. what will one girl do about fallen god? i don't own the avengers! just the oc
1. Chapter 1

The Other Avenger

Disclaimer: yeah yeah whatever I don't own the avengers.

Loki's P.O.V

Earth! Of all the places to be stranded as punishment its earth! WITHOUT my powers! The worst part? Odin took away my voice. I cannot speak.

I loathe Earth and its useless and pathetic inhibitors.

I continued to walk down some road in some small town. By judging a road sign I just passed I guessed I was in Westport Indiana.

Where in the name of Odin was that?

Then he felt a harsh poke in his shoulder blade "Excuse me but are lost?" a girl said.

She had light brown curly hair that was about chin length, pale skin, and honest grey eyes. And short. She wore a pair of jeans with a tear at the knee and a blue tank top. There was nothing special about her.

I glared angrily but she didn't seem to get it.

"Can't speak?"

'Of course you miserable and pathetic human!' I wanted to scream.

"I'll take that as a yes, here I think I have a pen and a pad of paper in here!" she said I an almost child-like fashion.

She rummaged through a small brown purse. I could slightly see its contents. "I'm Katherine by the way Katherine Zeds!"

A wallet with little green faces on it, turtles? A compass, lip balm, and some other belongings I couldn't see.

"Ah ha!" she said in her annoying child-like voice.

She gave him a slightly wrinkled piece of paper and a light blue pen. I quickly wrote. And then a queasy feeling grasped my stomach and the world spun around me.

_I don't need help from a race as pitiful as your own! Espally someone as pathetic as you!_

Reading the note her smile faded and she looked really hurt.

"Fine if you don't need help from someone with Autism, fine!" she said storming off. She sounded close to tears.

What's autism?

The world spun faster, a side effect from losing my powers?

The road seemed to get closer from to my face and the pathetic planet began to dim.

But before the road could meet my face I felt a tug on my arm and someone, probably Katherine, putting my arm around her shoulders trying to bear my weight.

"Why I'm doing this is beyond me." She mumbled to herself.

I'm wondering too.

/

End of the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I own the oc but nothing else!

Still Loki's P.O.V

I woke on an uncomfortable couch. I found myself in a small slightly messy room.

The small house looked a little old and worn. Looking across the room I found the 'kitchen' as mortals call it to see Katherine typing away on what I believe this useless race calls a 'laptop'.

She was mumbling to herself about school work and stuff when I tried to get up. I really wished I still had my voice.

"Done!" she suddenly half-shouted causing me to jump slightly.

She slouched in the dining room chair and gave a sigh of relief.

"Fanfiction!" she exclaimed excitedly. She began typing then after a few minutes I knew she was reading something.

I finally managed to get. Katherine averted her eyes from the laptop to me.

"Finally! You were asleep for like 3 hours!"

I rolled my eyes. I walked into even smaller kitchen and pulled up a chair to see what she was doing.

Typing something. After a few minutes I gave up.

I raised an eyebrow and she seemed to get the message.

"I'm writing fanfiction! You probably never heard of it, but its stories that fans of a T.V. show/movie/whatever write instead of the creators!" she explained quickly.

"Its awwwweeeeesssoooommmeee!"

I rolled my eyes annoyed at her. How can one person be so childish?

Another strange thing about her is she seems so happy all the time, I mean who can be this chipper all the time?

Katherine got up and found a notebook and a pen.

"Here!"

"You know you never told me your name."

I opened the notebook and wrote

_Loki._


	3. Chapter 3

My next few chapters may contain _**mentions of other writers' stories and parts ones I will never write!**_

Even I had to admit 'ice cream' was pretty good. I found out 'mint' was my favorite flavor.

Katherine loves pretty much all flavors except ones with nuts.

Apparently she hates nuts with a burning passion.

Suddenly a question entered my mind. I quickly jotted down and handed the notebook to her.

_What's autism?_

"Actually I have Asperger's Syndrome; it's a mild form of autism. It's neurological and I prefer to think it just lets me see the world in a different perspective." She answered.

Her expression turned really sad-looking and she suddenly declared she needed to get potato chips.

So we went to 'Wal-Mart' she called it.

/

This chapter sucks!


	4. Chapter 4 slight AU for the story angst

Punishment to…. Chapter 4!

Normal POV for now!

To say Loki was bored was a huge understatement. And Katherine was on her laptop again.

How much time can one 23-year-old could bear being on for such a long time?

He walked over to see what she was doing, to see she was writing **fanfiction**_._

He never understood it but he got a glance at the story.

_-He knew he would have to move on. But his grief held him there, as he held kisara's _body_. He shuddered at the thought of someone so perfect could be dead. Especially __**his**__ Kisara. But she would want him to move on he had to-_

"What the hell! Loki don't** do** that!" Katherine yelped suddenly using her hands to cover the screen.

Suddenly the phone rang and she jumped up to answer it shooting him a dirty look.

Picking up the phone Katherine said hello and when the other person answered she seemed surprised.

"Hi mom."

Loki became interested in the phone call. She never talks about her parents.

"I'm reading fanfiction mom what are you doing?"

….

"Yes mom I haven't grown out of it yet!" Katherine half-yelled.

….

"Whatever."

…..

"Bye then." She hung up and let a frustrated growl escape her.

"Nobody understands me!" she finally yelled throwing a pillow in a random direction except it was at Loki.

He wrote down a question on the notebook and handed it to her.

_What was that about?_

For some odd reason he felt concerned about the child-like girl.

"She doesn't understand my love for fanfiction, at all, it drives me insane!"

_Do you have a good relationship with your parents?_

"Not really, no one understands me." She said.

"Ugh I feel so useless! Just like the time I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me." She whispered getting upset.

"Apparently I wasn't good enough for him." She added forgetting Loki was right there.

"Angst, I need angst, lots and lots of angst." She suddenly said getting back to the laptop.

Loki had no idea why he cared or why he hated the idea of someone cheating on someone so nice and caring.

He sat on a chair next to her as she wrote a very sad and angsty story about some priest named Seto losing a girl named Kisara.

_-move on for her. Kisara would hate it if he gave up. He couldn't throw her sacrifice away. He began crying. He didn't even care the pharaoh was only feet away (Even though Atem was his cousin) not just crying but sobs. _

_He carefully picked up kisara's…body… and walked in front of the stone tablet. A mighty-looking dragon was craved on it. Kisara's ka. She told him the power rests with him now but Seto still thought t as her's, forever. He looked at kisara's still beautiful face and his knees gave out._

_He kneeled there sobbing holding Kisara's body. How could he live without the one he lo-_

How can someone write something with so angst? He thought all humans wrote happy-endings stories. How can someone so happy and childish write something like this?

"If you don't like my writing you can just go away!"

He grabbed his notebook and wrote _No, it's just that you don't seem to be the type of person to write this sort of stuff._

She read it and frowned. "I have many layers."


	5. Chapter 5 pointless

PT chapter5

"-Yeah Lizzie!" Katherine said into the phone, Loki knew it was her sister, or one of them.

….

"I'm tired and I have to go to work tomorrow. 'K Liz. Bye." And Katherine hung up the phone.

A question formed in his head and quickly scribbled it down.

_Was that your sister?_

'Yes' was her simple answer. She yawned and told him good night and went to bed.

Loki noticed she forgot to close down her laptop. He should have just closed the top but his curiosity took over.

He quickly looked over her latest fanfic to see more angst.

Ugh what was he doing? He shouldn't snoop around her stuff…

**WHAT THE HELL!**

Why do I suddenly_ care? _About some pathetic girl of all people!

Okay she isn't pathetic she's just child-like. Not in an immature Tony Stark way but in a kind and innocent way.

Ugh, I'm tired and I should go to bed.

I closed the top of the laptop and mutely yawned. And I realized it 1:30 in the morning!

/

This was pointless


	6. Chapter 6 spiecal chapter DENIAL!

PT chapter 6 Denial!

Loki did **not** like Katherine's caring and childish personality.

He didn't like her obsession over fanfiction.

He did not like how when her favorite song came on (Till The World Ends by Britney Spears) and how she danced like no one was watching. She was a horrible dancer.

Defiantly not her kindness or how she always kept mint ice cream in her house.

Not her ability to know how he feeling by looking in his eyes.

He did **not** like the way she hummed some of the songs she hears on her laptop.

Or how she never cried when she reads fanfic no matter how emotional. But close to prove she still feels.

Or how she talks about her knife/explosions/death-loving sister, her bratty sister, and her 12-year-old sister.

Or her love for the Justice League cartoons and TMNT cartoons/movies.

Nor how she never wore make-up because she was too tired in the mornings and hated eyeliner.

He most surely didn't like how her light brown curly hair or her honest (beautiful) grey eyes.

Fine he was in denial.


	7. Chapter 7

PT chapter 7

lizzie is based off my sister IAmTheThirteenthOlympian

/

"Who the F*** is that?" Katherine's sister Lizzie said as soon as her eyes fell on me.

She has brown hair but was straighter that Katherine's. She was taller and slightly chubbier than Katherine. Finally Lizzie had brown eyes that showed slight insanity.

"Liz! Please don't use that word in my house!" Katherine said to her sister's foul word.

"Kate j-j-just let me talk!" Liz said in a playful stuttering tone.

"You give me headaches." Katherine grumbled in an annoyed voice.

"AWWW! I love you too!" Lizzie said happily.

"By the way this is Loki." Katherine said as soon as she remembered I was there.

"Loki? What kind of name is Loki?" Lizzie questioned.

"By the way where do you keep your knifes again?" she added.

"NO WAY LIZ! Remember last time I let you handle a knife?" 'Kate' said.

"You _never_ let me have fun!" Lizzie said disappointed.

"Lizzie..."

"Kate!"

"Ugh."

Is this how they act every time they get together?

Lizzie was a psychopath!

They finally sat down on the coach; another thing he doesn't like about Katherine is the sound of her voice.

He sat there eavesdropping on their conversation.

Odin, he was tired. He closed his eyes for a few minutes then he heard Lizzie speak.

"Do you like Loki?"

"…..."

"I don't want you fall for him and he ends up breaking your heart like Edward did." Lizzie sounded serious and concerned.

"he was a mistake. And I said I'll wait a looong before dating again." Katherine said.

"Boys are dumb-asses." She added.

"There's still hope for you!" Lizzie said to Katherine's sudden curse.


	8. Chapter 8

PT chapter 8!

**OH GOOD ODIN HE LOVED KATHERINE!**

He buried his head in his hands and begun swearing.

This emotion crept up on him so quickly he had no idea what to do. All the things he thought he **didn't **like about her were the things he **loved** about her!

He felt like he was going to pull his long sleeked black hair out.

He loved her, Loki loved Katherine Zeds.

How can something like this just slip in without him knowing?

He hated that Odin took away his voice and how he's always stuck inside his own head.

Denial is over. He loved her. The words seemed so _foreign_ to him.

It was probably a good thing she was at work right now.

What should he **do**?


	9. Chapter 9

PT chapter 9!

Loki had no idea what to do.

Katherine stormed around her house cursing Yu-Gi-Oh/Star Wars/X-men/Harry Potter/Justice League/Young Justice and how useless and idiotic she is.

Self-esteem issues.

Great.

It pains me to see her this way. She already tore her Star Wars poster right off her wall in her anger fit.

She was sobbing and it hurts me to see it.

I finally decided to take action even though I had no idea what to do.

I grabbed her hands so she couldn't destroy anymore of her stuff. I believe she would be quite upset.

"LET ME **GO**!" she shouted struggling.

She began sobbing harder and she ceased struggling.

"Nobody understands me! Except Lizzie. My stories suck!" she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

I wanted to tell her stories were awesome. I wanted to tell her **she** was awesome! I wanted to tell her everything was okay.

But I couldn't.

I eventually sunk to the floor with Katherine and now I sat on the floor with her on my lap.

She just kept sobbing and sobbing.

We don't know how long we stayed like this nor did either of us cared.

Katherine finally stopped sobbing and timidly looked up at me.

"Oh my Isis I'm idiotic!"

I frowned at her.

She moved away from me and stood up shakily.

My body felt cold without her's against me but I had hard time admitting it to myself much less her.

So he got up and sat on her couch.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank EVERYONE who has EVER reviewed on my stories! You guys are AWESOME!

PT chapter 10

Things have been awkward between him and Katherine.

She always prided herself of being an independent woman and days ago she sat on my lap crying.

She hasn't even updated her stories in 2 days.

/

Did Odin plan this all along?

Of course the god heard about the old saying love hurts.

Letting out a mute frustrated sigh Loki watched her finish her schoolwork on her laptop.

On-line collage. Are mortals really this lazy?

She already got an concerned phone call from her sister but within days Katherine was better.

Her writing seemed less sad and angsty.

More… what's the word that word she used? Fluffy? I have no idea people used a texture to describe stories but I went with it.

Her stories had many chapter but her chapters were painfully short.

He quickly wrote down a thought on his notebook and gave it to her.

_You're a complicated person._

She laughed, "I don't know if I should be insulted or if I should take that as a complement!" she said.

_I'd go with the second_.

"Then thank you Loki."

I smiled.

/

"You have nice eyes."

I didn't know how to take this comment so I just smiled.

"Whoa where did _that_ come from? Stupid Autistic moments!" she growled at herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Prepare for a looooong chapter!

PT chapter 11

2:45 A.M.

DREAM

**He was back at Asgard, kneeling in front of Odin.**

"**Loki Laufeyson." Odin said in a disappointed voice.**

**As much as Loki hated to admit it he was ashamed and disappointed at himself.**

**He gave an quick glance at mother but she turned away. Suddenly he just wanted her to hug him again. Before all this started.**

"**As punishment you will be banished to the planet you tried to conquer." **

"_**Without**_** your voice, so you may not spread anymore of you lies. Until you learn your lesson." He added. **

**I looked up to see their disappointed faces. **

**I couldn't **_**bear**_** to see it.**

**Then Thor spoke "I'm sorry it came to this brother." He frowned a little at brother like he didn't know what to call me anymore.**

**Odin opened an portal and waved his hand in front of Loki and the god of Mischief and lies was silenced.**

END DREAM

I woke up and felt extreme self-loathing.

No, not that dream again. But this time it was so vivid and it made me want to break down crying.

They were so disappointed and angry at my actions.

I was selfish, childish, and idiotic. All because I couldn't deal with being an frost giant or second best.

Why I did what I did next was beyond me but I was stressed and ashamed at myself.

I cried. It would have been very noisy sobs if I still had my voice but I didn't want to bother Katherine, what am I saying? I'm a bother to everyone.

I heard a creak and then pair of thin but warm arms embrace me.

Still holding me she moved on the bed.

She gently rubbed my back in an…loving (?) fashion.

I don't know how long we sat there like that. But it felt strangely comforting.

I finally pulled away, against my will, and Katherine looked at me with an expression that I couldn't identify.

Right then I wanted to tell her I love her.

But I couldn't.

I'll never be able.

She leaned forward until her face was inches from mine.

Then Katherine shyly kissed me on the lips.

I had to admit it was a great feeling. I gently kissed her back. I didn't want to push her too far so I stuck to that.

Forgetting I couldn't speak I whispered "I love you." She pulled away shocked. She wasn't the only one.

"Y-you can speak!" she said shocked.

"Trust me I'm as surprised as you." I said my voice hoarse from non-use.

But I began kissing her again but she sighed.

"Look what the god of Mischief and lies been reduced to."


	12. Chapter 12

PT chapter 12

My eyes grew wide.

"H-how d-d-did y-you **know**?" I asked shocked.

"I-I k-knew all along."

"How?"

Katherine seemed uncomfortable hiding this from me.

"When reporters where in New York I saw you in the back ground on CNN. I knew you were behind it all." She admitted.

"Why did you help me?" I asked trying to use to using my voice again.

She tilted her head a little with love in her expression and what she said next melted my heart.

"I believe _everyone _deserves a second chance."

/

Loki had no idea what a Misgardian boyfriend should be like.

I even went as far as reading Katherine's romance books but they didn't help much.

She only had a boyfriend once before but he cheated on her.

So just like any other time. I sat beside her as she typed her stories.

She had her 'ear buds' in like any other time but I gently pulled one out and listened to the song that was playing.

She raised an eyebrow at the action but smiled.

Got to remember that.

/

Internet is down.

We just sat on the coach enjoying each other's company.

I noticed her little habit of 'twirling' her hair.

Katherine laid her head on my shoulder.

I reached over and begun playing with her hair similar to the way she does it.

She giggled a little but didn't stop me.

Her hair was soft but sort of coarse at the same time.

/

Katherine told her sister about _them_. Together.

"Finally Kate! He's been living your house for like 5 months now!"

"Liz! You make me sound like a slut!"

I just laughed.

/

Thor POV

He watched his little brother in amazement.

But he smiled anyway. He was happy for his brother.

Odin is never going to believe this…

/

_How did his punishment take such an awesome turn? He will never deserve Katherine but was happy to have her._

_Punishment to love._


End file.
